


By His Side

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Fluff, M/M, Not really graphic, Reisaru Week 2016, Suit Shopping, Suits, implied stuff, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Munakata decides to take Fushimi on a real date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Reisaru Week Day 5! Suits

Normally when Awashima suggested Munakata take time off to relax, he rejected any and all thoughts of vacation time. However, when she suggested he take a day off to take Fushimi on a date, Munakata was both shocked, and actually considering it for once.

He and Fushimi hadn't exactly been upfront to anyone about their...relationship, if that was what you wanted to call it. Were they in a relationship? Munakata wasn't quite sure. Neither of them had put a label on it, especially not Fushimi, but Munakata had stopped being subtle about it when they were together in the office. Sometimes he let his hand linger on Fushimi's shoulder for a little longer than normal, or he would stare at him, a twinkle in his purple eyes that only seemed to shine through when looking at the 3rd-in-command.

Sometimes Fushimi would stay late at work, slip into Munakata's office, and they'd spend the evening kissing, or drinking tea, and eventually they'd leave to one of their dorms, sharing their night together.

So it had been impossible for others not to notice, even if they hadn't said anything. Still, Munakata was surprised Awashima had decided to even say anything.

"Sir, I believe it would be nice if you took Fushimi-san on an actual date," she had explained. "You both deserve a day off." She had winked, as though she had known some special secret. For once, Munakata had actually agreed.

"Fushimi-kun," he had said, after calling Fushimi into his office in a rather spur of the moment way. "I would like to take you on a date next week when we both have a day off."

"Hah? A date?" Fushimi had looked vaguely surprised, or rather, his eyebrows had raised slightly more, indicating he was interested in what Munakata was suggesting.

"Yes, we have yet to go on a traditional style date," Munakata had explained, though in all honesty, he himself had never been on a traditional date, and from the look on Fushimi's face, Munakata could guess he never had been either. Actually, he was certain Fushimi was shocked Munakata had even suggested they do something like this.

The truth was, however, Munakata was really quite smitten with Fushimi. He was attracted to the other male's intelligence, he enjoyed greatly the conversations they had, especially when Fushimi was willing to open up a little bit, and kissing him was quite nice as well. Fushimi was a good kisser, not that Munakata had all that much experience in the field.

And as Munakata stared at Fushimi's face, he felt a moment of fear. Did Fushimi not feel the same way as him? Perhaps he preferred them as...whatever they were now? Co-workers, who sometimes spent an evening together.

"Al...right," Fushimi had finally said, agreeing with his usual feigned reluctance.

Now, the date was tomorrow, and Munakata was attempting to decide where exactly Fushimi would like to go. He wanted it to be a surprise, but still something Fushimi would enjoy. It was winter, so taking him to a theme park was out, though Munakata couldn't exactly imagine Fushimi enjoying the crowds in such a place. He supposed dinner or going to watch a film together would be something a bit more traditional, though maybe Fushimi wanted to be more adventurous. Doubtful. There was an ice skating rink up in the middle of the city during this time of year, but Munakata hadn't gone skating in quite awhile, and if Fushimi didn't know how, Munakata could tell Fushimi wouldn't appreciate falling on his ass and possibly being embarrassed in front of a crowd full of strangers.

Dinner really seemed like the best option. They could speak together, maybe share a nice glass of wine, have some sort of fancy food.

It had been awhile since Munakata had had a nice meal at an actual restaurant, so he chose one of the nicer ones in the city, made a reservation, and told Fushimi to be ready for a nice meal by early afternoon. (To which he had grunted, nodding in compliance with the time Munakata had provided.)

The next day, Munakata actually felt a bit nervous, a rare emotion for the Blue King. Of course on the outside, he looked masterfully composed. He wore a dark navy suit and a matching tie, though currently that was covered by his winter pea coat and gray argyle scarf.

He had headed to Fushimi's room early, in hopes they could enjoy a leisurely stroll through the city together before having to sit down to eat. However, when Fushimi opened the door after Munakata had knocked a few times, he was surprised to see Fushimi in his normal jeans and jacket with the fur around the hood. He hadn't said to wear something formal, but based on the way he had invited Fushimi, Munakata had assumed it was implied.

"Fushimi-kun," Munakata began, but Fushimi scoffed, clicking his tongue.

"I...don't have a suit," he muttered slowly.

"Oya!" Munakata replied. "Well, we can go rent one," he smiled, grabbing Fushimi's wrist to pull him out the door. The shorter male had opened his mouth, as though he were about to protest, but he had promptly shut it, knowing Munakata wasn't going to take no for an answer.

 

"You should've told me, Fushimi-kun," Munakata hummed, walking down the street away from Scepter 4. "We could've left a bit earlier."

Fushimi clicked his tongue, glancing away from his King. "I didn't want to say."

"Why is that?" Munakata asked, flicking his gaze in Fushimi's direction. He could see the light tint of red on Fushimi's cheeks, and while it could've been from the chilly wind kissing both of their faces, Munakata was more inclined to think Fushimi was blushing a bit, and he looked quite cute actually.

"Don't most people have suits?" he muttered, tucking his hands angrily into his pocket.

"Not necessarily. If you had no need for one, why would you spend your money on that. We have uniforms, it's not something you've needed to worry about," he smiled. "I don't wear this sort of thing very often."

"Hm," Fushimi grunted in return, and continued to follow Munakata in silence, though the Blue King couldn't help but smile the entire way there. Fushimi's silence, and slight embarrassment, was so adorable.

The store Munakata knew of was only a few blocks down the street, and the owner was excited to see him when he walked in the room.

"Munakata-san!" he said. "Good to see you. I hope nothing is wrong with the suit you are wearing, I can tell it's one of mine," he smiled jovially.

Munakata shook his head, and quickly quelled the man's fears. "No, no, it is wonderful as always," he said bowing his head. "It is my dear friend, Fushimi-kun, who is in need of a suit," he explained.

"Ah! I see," the man said, and quickly ushered Fushimi towards the back. "I'll get you fitted in no time."

From the look on Fushimi's face, Munakata could tell the shorter wasn't all that happy about this turn of events, and even Munakata felt a bit guilty. It wouldn't be comfortable for Fushimi to be fitted for a suit, especially when Munakata knew he didn't enjoy being touched by strangers.

He took a seat in one of the waiting chairs, and crossed his legs. It was nice, however, being out with Fushimi like this. Normally he felt a bit stir crazy, taking a day off. He would sit around and wonder if he should be doing work. Even now, he still had a PDA with him in case of an emergency.

But this was enjoyable, and perhaps it was time to make things more 'official' with Fushimi. If Awashima already was aware something was going on between them, Munakata couldn't help but wonder who else knew. It posed the question too about how much it actually mattered. Tonight, he decided, he would ask Fushimi to be his boyfriend. Presumably, nothing would change but the label, still Munakata thought it might be nice. Knowing Fushimi, he'd probably appreciate the stability.

"Alright, one suit for the evening!" the man said, stepping out from the dressing area with Fushimi, who was now dressed in a black suit with a blue tie, the shade of blue matching Scepter 4. He looked handsome, the jacket and pants fit snugly around his waist, and the tie made him look a bit older.

Munakata stood up, and adjusted his own tie, stepping towards Fushimi. His purple eyes met Fushimi's blues as he stared at him intensely. "You look very handsome, Fushimi-kun," he said gently. He reached forward and adjusted the slight crookedness in the tie.

Fushimi cleared his throat. "Thanks," he muttered, his cheeks a bit flushed.

"How does it feel?" Munakata asked.

"Fine. A little tight," he said, clicking his tongue. "It fits, I'm just not used to it," he continued.

"You only have to wear it for tonight," Munakata chuckled. "You can bill it to my account with Scepter 4," Munakata said.

"Of course," the man nodded. "Bring it back by 5 PM tomorrow and you'll be all set."

"Thank you!" Munakata said, bowing to him, as he and Fushimi left the store.

"Captain," Fushimi began, zipping up his jacket. "You didn't have to do that. I could've used my paycheck."

"Nonsense," Munakata said, waving his hand. "I wanted to do this for you. Tonight," he smirked, "I get to treat you to whatever I please." He liked the gentle blush which appeared on Fushimi's cheeks yet again. It was entertaining to discover just what set off his embarrassment.

"Whatever," he muttered, but let out a soft sigh. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Fushimi-kun. I'm looking forward to spending this evening with you."

The restaurant Munakata had picked was one he had never been to. It was a bit farther away from Scepter 4, yet the walk over hadn’t taken much time. Even though they were fifteen minutes early, they were seated at their table upon immediately arriving, impressing Munakata.

The mood was soft, quiet. The people around them seemed to be older couples, and a few businessmen, though it was a peaceful atmosphere, classy and high quality.

"Order whatever you would like, Fushimi-kun, I am treating this evening," Munakata chuckled.

Smirking, Fushimi shook his head with a sigh while he stared at his menu. "Am I suddenly your girlfriend now?" he asked.

Munakata blushed, turning his gaze to the menu as well. He thought about making a short quip back to Fushimi in an attempt to seriously ask him to be his boyfriend, but decided quickly that wasn't a smart way to go about doing it. "No. However Awashima did suggest I take you on an 'actual' date and that is exactly what I am going to do," he nodded.

"You don't have to pay for me though," he mumbled.

"I insist," Munakata chuckled, and ordered a bottle of wine to go with their food.

Fushimi was quiet through most of the dinner, though Munakata wasn't exactly surprised. Fushimi had never been the talkative one, and Munakata enjoyed sitting with him, the two of them existing together in the same space.

"Doumyouji’s been getting a little better at reports," Fushimi said, picking up a small scoop of rice. Talking about work was to be expected between the two of them, and Munakata was proud of Fushimi for engaging with him in idle chatter.

"Is that so?” Munakata hummed. "I am pleased to hear of improvement.” 

"Improvement is a stretch. But he is making less typos I guess," Fushimi continued. Munakata smiled. Fushimi was so dedicated to his work, as much as he acted as though he didn’t care, it was so obvious to Munakata this was not the case.

"You know, you really do look quite handsome in that suit, Fushimi-kun," Munakata said, taking a long sip of the wine as he purposefully changed the subject.

"Thanks..." he muttered, lifting some of the noodles into his mouth with his chopsticks, trying to avoid eye contact. "I, uh, don't really know what to do on a fancy date like this," he scoffed.

Munakata chuckled, setting down his own chopsticks. "Perhaps I have made a mistake," he said quietly. "I wanted to treat you to something nice, but this isn't exactly something you enjoy doing."

"Eh. The food is good, and you're here," Fushimi shrugged. "I'm not that bothered, I guess I just...don't really know how to act."

"Just act as you normally would," Munakata smiled, though he knew he didn't want to keep Fushimi here long if he felt uncomfortable. Judging from the way he was slouched slightly, the redness on his cheeks, and how he kept stirring and pushing at his noodles and rice with his chopsticks, Fushimi was clearly feeling awkward about the whole situation.

"I feel that would maybe be inappropriate," Fushimi clicked his tongue, taking a large gulp of the wine.

"Fushimi-kun, I would never have taken you to a place I didn't think you could handle," he chuckled. Admittedly, Fushimi's slight awkwardness was actually rather cute, and Munakata couldn't tell if he wanted to kiss him because of that or because he'd already drank a decent amount of wine.

Munakata spent the rest of the meal discussing the types of wine he enjoyed, as well as various types food he enjoyed as well. Fushimi muttered about hating vegetables, and that he was happy he had been able to remove them from this particular meal.

"Well," Munakata said, paying for their bill. "I'd say we've had a lovely meal, just as Awashima had said we would," he chuckled, standing up slowly. The alcohol had hit him a little bit, so he found he had a nice buzz.

"You really didn't have to pay for me," Fushimi said, following Munakata outside, where they noticed it had begun to snow.

"Oya! It seems winter truly is upon us, Fushimi-kun," he smiled, ignoring his comment about paying. He had wanted to make it feel like a true date, and so he had no problem spending extra to pay for Fushimi's meal as well.

The snow flurried down, illuminated by the lights of the buildings in the city, and Munakata glanced at Fushimi. Some of the snow stuck to the tips of his dark hair, and he shook his head to get the wet particles off. "Unfortunately," Fushimi muttered.

Munakata held out his hand, letting a few snowflakes land on his glove, and then disappear as they melted into water. "Unfortunately? I enjoy winter," he chuckled.

"You would," Fushimi teased, rolling his eyes.

"It's fluffy and light, it makes the world look quite beautiful," he continued. Pulling his hand back, he gently wrapped his hand around Fushimi's arm, turning to face him. "And it makes me feel a bit romantic, Fushimi-kun." He leaned down and pressed their lips together, kissing him softly. Even in the cold, he felt his body heat up and his heart pound in his chest as he cupped Fushimi's cheeks, to deepen the kiss as the small snowflakes flurried around them.

Pulling away, he could see Fushimi's hot breath puff into the cold air. "That was unexpected," he grumbled, but Munakata could tell the shorter had enjoyed it.

"Admittedly, there is one question I haven't had the chance to ask you tonight, Fushimi-kun," Munakata began.

"Eh? What?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my partner? My romantic partner I mean," Munakata said.

"Aren't I already that?" Fushimi asked, raising his eyebrows at Munakata curiously.

"Well, I meant more in an official way," he explained awkwardly.

"So you mean like boyfriends?" Fushimi stated bluntly.

"Yes! Just like that," Munakata said, smiling.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Idiot Captain, you should've just said it like that," he grumbled and began to continue their walk back to Scepter 4.

"Ah, Fushimi-kun, that isn't exactly an answer," he said.

"I don't think I really have to answer. I just spent the whole day with you," Fushimi shrugged, his cheeks still a bit flushed. "I wouldn't do that with anyone."

Munakata smiled, walking next to him. "Of course, Fushimi-kun."

The two made their way back to the dorm, and Munakata wasn't surprised when Fushimi immediately followed him to his room as opposed to heading back to his own. This was more their speed, sharing their private time together. Fushimi was a private person, and the moment they stepped into the room, Munakata knew he was witnessing something special.

Their lips connected immediately upon entering, Fushimi closing the door behind them quickly. He sucked on Munakata's lip and scraped his teeth against him, his breath hot on Munakata's own lips.

"It seems perhaps the wine went more to your head than I realized. Or maybe it was just my romantic gestures," he whispered, loosening Fushimi's tie.

"Shut up, Captain," he said. Munakata chuckled, enjoying how much more comfortable Fushimi seemed to be in the privacy of their own space.

Munakata could've kissed Fushimi forever. The two stood in the middle of the room, clothes slipping off their bodies far faster than they had put them on. Jackets, ties, shirts, and then Munakata had Fushimi pushed against the bed, their skin hot against each other, keeping them warm from the cold which whistled outside the window.

Munakata kissed Fushimi, his hands resting on either side of his clansman's head. Their bodies rolling together. Fushimi's clothed hips brushed against Munakata's, and the two of them moaned deeply, but soft. Fushimi's hands played with the top of Munakata's pants, fiddling with the button.

There was something so thrilling to the Blue King about knowing Fushimi was his. He'd always wanted him, as a clansman, a lover, but now it felt so different. Fushimi was his. No one else could touch him or kiss him, no one else could know him in this way.

He kissed down his neck, his chest, his body, wanting to know what every inch of Fushimi could taste like. Their pants were the next thing to go, and Munakata stared at Fushimi's naked body in front of him. It wasn't a new sight, he'd seen Fushimi looking like this many times before, just as Fushimi had seen him as well, but tonight it felt so special.

His hands traveled all over Fushimi's body, pulling moans and heavy sighs and breaths from Fushimi's lips. That was perhaps the most satisfying part, hearing Fushimi slowly lose himself.

"C'mon," Fushimi muttered, and Munakata could tell his boyfriend was growing impatient, still he continued to tease him. His lips hovered over his most sensitive area, his hands rubbing all over Fushimi's pale and smooth skin.

The world moved in slow motion as Munakata prepared Fushimi. Each moan echoed through the room, and each movement of Fushimi's feet as his toes curled in pleasure against the bed seemed to go as slowly as it possibly could, but Munakata didn't mind. He wanted to savor every bit of Fushimi.

Their bodies finally connected, hips rolling together, and Fushimi's head fell against the pillow, his thin back arching up as pleasure moved up his spine. He was panting and Munakata kissed him, swallowing every breath and every sound. He laced their fingers together as he moved into him, steadily. He could've kept Fushimi there forever, under him, connected to him.

"Saruhiko," he whispered, kissing him softly as he felt his own hips move faster involuntarily.

"R-Reisi," he muttered back. It was almost too much, hearing his name leave Fushimi's lips like that, in such quiet, personal way.

And even when the two of them finished, Munakata didn't want to stop, or disconnect from Fushimi. Laying on top of him, he kissed him, and wished to kiss him until he couldn't anymore.

With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Fushimi, pulling their naked bodies close together, the heat keeping them warm. If he had his way, he'd never let the other go, but instead he kissed his neck. "I'm lucky," he whispered, and Munakata truly believed he was.

"Why's that?" Fushimi asked, rubbing at the arm which lay draped around his waist.

There were plenty of reasons. He was King with an amazing, loyal clan. He was a man with a beautiful lover. "Because," Munakata said softly. "I have you."

"Well," Fushimi sighed softly. "I guess that makes me lucky too. For having you."

With a gentle hum, Munakata closed his eyes, happy to fall asleep like this, with Fushimi in his arms, breathing gently right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute fluffy kind of sexy fic I came up with randomly for Day 5 hahah I hope everyone enjoys it, apparently I like making Muna go shopping with Saru for things LMFAO! As always thank you xladysaya for beta-ing this for me!! Thank you to all who read!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, especially Reisaru


End file.
